


Our Story - Under Nineteen and 1THE9 One Shots

by WonderHwanSeoLand



Category: 1The9 (Band), 언더 나인틴 | Under Nineteen (TV)
Genre: 1The9, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, adding more later on, jeonjung, jinyeom, jinyum, junhwan cross, junhwan enthusiasts, one shots, oneshots, under nineteen - Freeform, under19, undernineteen - Freeform, yumsung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderHwanSeoLand/pseuds/WonderHwanSeoLand
Summary: "When the sun shines after it rains, you smile so bright it makes my heart flutter.Wherever you are, I'll be on your side."+ One-shots compilation+ Mostly Junseo x Seunghwan+ Cast: Under nineteen and 1the9 members





	1. Story #1: A Cold November Night

The sky was dark despite the bright neon lights along the busy street. The pedestrians were still full of people walking, some talking on their phones, others looking down and trying their best not to bump into someone else. Cars honked without a care. Music blared from shops here and there trying to get people to enter, or keep people out, who knows.

Junseo’s footsteps stopped as his sense of smell caught a hint of sweetness. He looked to his left just in time for a couple to leave a bakery two shops away from where he was standing. His eyes followed the couple, who were grinning ear to ear as they walked towards him. His sight fixated at the couple’s tightly locked hands, even after they’ve walked past him and disappeared into the crowd behind him. Nope, he could still see the intertwined hands of the pair of strangers.

He heaved a deep sigh before turning his sight back at the bakery. Seeing something like that on this day just worsened his mood. His forehead formed a frown as he contemplated whether to enter or not. His pout slowly turned into a small bite on his lower lips. His eyes wandered from left to right, a habit he had when he was deep in thought. He kept this habit and became quite aware of it after someone told him that he looked cute when he did this. He clicked his tongue as that person’s face showed up in his mind, and shook his head to clear that vision.

“Oh well,” he said to himself. “Since I’m on my own, I might as well.” He heaved another sigh, tightened his coat’s wrap around himself and entered the bakery.

“Welcome!” The young staff smiled cheerfully at Junseo as the bell on the door rang when he stepped in.

Junseo smiled in return. Two crescents formed from his eyes.

“ _Aigoo_ , we have a handsome customer here.” The lady behind the counter exclaimed right after. She stood up and walked towards Junseo. “What can I help you with? A lovely red velvet for your girl, maybe? But I sure hope that you don’t have a girlfriend,” she said with a wink.

Taken aback, Junseo’s smile quickly disappeared. His shock could clearly be seen from his round eyes as he blinked several times. Apparently, he was the only customer in the store at that time and the lady who seemed to be the manager was a little too aggressive.

“I.. Uh… I just want to buy a cake,” Junseo answered, forcing an awkward smile.

“Well, which one do you like? If it’s not for your girlfriend, I’ll give you a ten percent discount. If you don’t have a girlfriend, I’ll give you a fifty percent discount. What do you say?” The overly aggressive manager guided Junseo towards the cake display.

“This one.” Junseo pointed at a small square shaped cake with two strawberries on top, ignoring the rest of the manager’s questions. Nope, there’s no need to answer all of them and nope, Junseo had no intention of visiting here ever again.

“Okay, what else?” the manager asked. Her hands moved swiftly as she took the cake out and put them in a box.

Junseo frowned for a second. “A candle,” he said.

“Candle?”

“Yes, a candle. And could you please write Happy Birthday too?” Junseo’s lips formed a small smile. Something just broke deep inside. He could feel his breath shorten.

“Okay, anything for my handsome boy,” she commented before turning her back towards Junseo and started scribbling on a piece of chocolate. The comments couldn’t reach Junseo’s ears as his consciousness was too busy trying to mend the pain inside.

A moment later, a piece of chocolate with a nicely written Happy Birthday in Korean was put on the cake. The manager handed the tidily wrapped box to Junseo as he gave her the payment.

“So is it your girlfriend’s birthday?” she asked right before Junseo turned away.

Junseo shook his head. “It’s my birthday,” he said before bowing and leaving the store. _And I guess I need to celebrate it myself this year._

His right hand turned into a fist in his coat pocket as he tried to fight the cold. His left hand tightened the grip around the bag containing the cake. The wind tonight felt colder than ever. Another sigh escaped Junseo as he tilted his head and stared blankly at the clouds above. There was still no news from that person.

“There, this should keep you warm enough.” Junseo’s eyes widened as he turned to his right. Nope, it’s not who he thought it was. Not far away from him, a guy was wrapping his scarf around a girl next to him. Junseo clicked his tongue. _What’s with every single couple showing off this exact night?_ He pouted and threw his sight at the coming vehicles, just in time to notice his bus arriving. _Don’t they know the feeling of being left alone on your birthday?_

Junseo carefully put the cake on his lap and took out his phone. No chats, no phone calls, nothing. “I’ll give you three more minutes,” he murmured.

One minute passed and his phone vibrated. Junseo quickly unlocked his phone.

_Happy Birthday, my brother!!!!_

A chat from Yongha came in along with a long list of emoticons of cakes and fireworks.

Junseo smiled. “Well at least Yongha-Hyung remembers. But considering all the emoticons, he must be with Sangmin right now.” Junseo sighed and looked out the window, his mind picturing Yongha and Sangmin having dinner at the restaurant near Sangmin’s place, or perhaps they were standing in line waiting to buy a ticket for a movie tonight. Things that he would possibly be doing if he’s not alone on his birthday. “Well, at least he remembers.” A flat smile formed on his face, the view outside dashing past his eyes.

As the bus drove along the familiar streets, Junseo’s mind fleeted back to yesterday, his last phone call with the person who had been bugging his mind all day.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can go back tomorrow,” said the voice from across the phone.

“It’s okay. I know your schedule is full.” Junseo tried to sound as calm as possible.

“Buy yourself something nice.”

“I will.”

“Don’t be mad.”

“I won’t.”

“I’m sorry.”

Junseo didn’t reply. He tried his best to fight back his disappointment. He knew that the person on the other side would be worried even with the slightest change of tone in his voice.

“I need to get back to work,” Junseo answered hurriedly and ended the call.

And that’s the last time they contacted one another, until this very instant. At first Junseo thought that all he wouldn’t be able to do was to see that person’s face, but it turned out that he didn’t even receive something as simple as a birthday greeting. Junseo’s disappointment evolved into anger the more he thought about it and he promised himself to ignore that person even until the next time they meet.

Junseo got off the bus as it reached his stop and walked very slowly to his apartment. What’s the rush? He even considered idling away some time at the playground if not for the cold November wind which encouraged him to just enter the building. He heaved a sigh for the umpteenth time as the lift door opened and he stepped towards his apartment door.

He pressed the code subconsciously, entered the room and-

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Junseo. Happy birthday to you.”

Junseo stopped dead in his tracks. his left hand holding the cake and his right leaning against the wall to balance himself. He wasn’t even done taking off his shoes. His eyes kept blinking as if trying to confirm that he was hallucinating. “No way,” he murmured. His heart beat faster by the second. “Seung-”

“What are you doing standing at the door way? Come in! My hands are tired from holding this!” Seunghwan said, smiling widely in front of him. His hands were holding a cake with strawberries all around and a huge Happy Birthday Junseo in the middle.

“I must be dreaming,” Junseo said, standing straight, but still unable to move from his spot.

“Well then, make a wish and blow out the candles. Then we’ll turn on the lights and you can see if you’re really dreaming.” Seunghwan stepped forward, holding the cake right in front of Junseo so the pretty boy can blow the candles without having to move a single inch.

Junseo was still staring at Seunghwan when Seunghwan gestured for Junseo to make a wish. “Hurry up, it’s almost midnight!” Seunghwan said.

Junseo closed his eyes and made three wishes, which he couldn’t remember clearly due to the surprise. Heck, he wasn’t even sure he made any wishes at all. It was as if his mind went blank.

“Happy birthday!” Seunghwan shouted after Junseo blew out the candles. “Wait here,” he said as he rushed to put the cake on the coffee table in the living room and turn on the lights. He then took something out of the paper bag on the sofa and walked towards Junseo.

Junseo was still staring at him when he wrapped the grey and blue checkered scarf around Junseo’s neck.

“There, perfect,” Seunghwan said, grinning widely. “I’ll hang this here so you’ll remember to bring it with you every day.” He took the scarf off and hung it on a hook by the living room.

“What’s this?” Seunghwan took the cake in Junseo’s hand and walked to the kitchen. “You bought a cake for yourself? Why would you do that? I told you that I’d spend all your birthdays with you, don’t you remember?”

Seunghwan kept rambling as he unwrapped the cake. “Now we have two cakes. Hey, they look similar!” Seunghwan turned around and smiled widely at Junseo, his hands holding the cake Junseo bought. “Oh, and I’ll stay here for tonight. I need to fly first thing in the morning. I have a photo shooting session tomorrow at noon. I can still make it if I take the first flight from Gimpo. Oh! You should cut your cake now.”

Seunghwan turned around and pointed at the cake on the living room coffee table. “It’s almost midnight and-” Seunghwan’s words were cut short as Junseo put his arms around Seunghwan’s waist, the pretty boy’s head leaning against Seunghwan’s shoulders.

“I thought you forgot,” Junseo murmured under his breath. A hint of tears could be heard from his voice.

“I’m sorry,” Seunghwan said. “I meant to give you a surprise.”

“No more surprises.” Junseo said, still burying his head in Seunghwan’s arms.

“Okay, I promise. But our birthday boy shouldn’t cry on his birthday.” He ruffled Junseo’s hair for a while before holding Junseo’s shoulders, pushing the guy to look at him. “Now let’s celebrate your birthday, okay?” He said, giving Junseo the warm smile that the birthday boy fell for.

Junseo nodded. That was one of the best birthdays in his life and the warmest November night he had ever had.


	2. Story #2: The Bus Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junseo hates having to ride the bus.  
> Or does he?

Late October. The night was colder than usual and for some reason it seemed like there were a lot more people on the streets compared to the nights before.

 

Well, Junseo could not be a hundred percent sure about how it had always been but currently, the bus stop was certainly packed. Usually when he drove past, only two or three people could be seen waiting for the bus. In his mind, he complained endlessly at his father who drove his car because his father’s car was sent for repair.

 

He glanced at his phone for a second before putting it in his coat pocket along with his left hand. Half past eight. Just where did all these people come from? The library certainly did not seem so crowded earlier.

 

Junseo clicked his tongue as he put his right hand into his grey coat and nudged his sliding sling bag in place. He definitely did not feel at ease standing in line waiting for a bus. When was the last time he did this? First year of high school, right. Back when he was all “my friends take the bus home so I want to join them”. This idea changed after his father bought him a car during his second year and you had no idea how differently he was treated. And a year after that he figured his car saved him from a lot of drama going on in the school as bus stops, and busses, were some of the places where rumours spread.

 

A gust of wind blew past, sending shivers down everyone’s spine. Junseo started to move impatiently. Just why did he have to help that old janitor pick up those brochures which caused him to miss the previous bus? No, he was not blaming that old janitor. He was blaming himself. You know that feeling when you are three steps away from the bus stop and your bus just drive past right in front of you? Yes, that was what happened. Junseo clicked his tongue again out of annoyance.

 

After thirteen minutes and nine seconds of waiting, Junseo’s bus finally came and he quickly rushed to the front. His feet swung at the speed of lightning as soon as the bus stopped and the door flung open. He tapped his phone, shifted his attention to the back of the bus and he smiled. Yes! An empty row at the very end!

 

The pretty boy rushed to the seat in mind, the very corner seat, and let his sling bag sit comfortably on his lap. He took out his earpods, put them in his ears, linked them to his phone in seconds and slid his phone back into his coat pocket. A moment later he was enjoying his music and the view outside as the bus drove along.

 

As Junseo’s third song was playing, the bus reached the next stop. Several passengers alighted, but no one boarded the bus. Well, the bus stop itself was empty. Junseo wondered if he should have waited here instead, but he quickly dismissed the idea. It would take almost half an hour for him to reach this last bus stop in the school grounds. Plus, there would be no need for him to board the bus again tomorrow as he would be driving.

 

The bus door was closing when Junseo heard a faint yell. With a blank expression and his head still leaning against the window, Junseo’s eyes shifted towards the front of the bus. The door swung open again and a passenger, probably one of the undergraduates, stepped in while repeatedly saying thank you towards the driver.

 

Still with his half-hearted look, Junseo’s eyes followed the passenger as the latter took out his phone and tapped it on the machine. The guy was wearing a long beige coat over his black jeans and white shoes. A blue and grey scarf could be seen around his neck.

 

 _It must be warm_ , Junseo thought as his hand reached his neck unconsciously. He should have worn that turtleneck this morning and not this shirt.

 

As the passenger walked closer, Junseo’s eyes widened a little. He could recognize him as the Kim something. Or Lee. Or Park. Or none of them. He remembered that person’s face as he was in the same dance team as Doyum. Junseo often went to watch Doyum’s dance competition together with Jinsung. Well, mainly it was Jinsung watching. Junseo just sat somewhere and kept himself busy with his phone.

 

The Kim-or-Lee-or-Park person walked straight to the back of the bus and took the seat next to the empty seat beside Junseo. And that was the end of Junseo’s observation.

 

The bus started moving again. Junseo returned to his previous pose: slightly leaning against the window with his eyes looking aimlessly at the passing view outside. His fingers tapped on his bag in pace with the song that was playing through his earpods.

 

The next stop, several passengers boarded. A couple walked straight to the back. Junseo noticed how the guy stared at the Kim-or-Lee-or-Park who then let out a small sigh and moved next to Junseo.

 

Junseo smirked a little. _Coward_ , he said in his mind as he rolled his eyes before returning to his daydream. He was up to the lunch he should have for that weekend when he felt something on his shoulders. Frowning, Junseo turned around and saw the Kim-or-Lee-or-Park person falling asleep, with his head leaning against Junseo’s shoulders.

 

Junseo clicked his tongue and moved his shoulders a little, hoping that the Kim-or-Lee-or-Park would realize. But no. Instead, Junseo felt his steady breathing. Junseo’s eyes widened at the fact that this person actually fell asleep in this state. He then took a deep breath and let them out really slowly, his attempt to calm himself down. But it did not help much as Junseo quickly noticed some passengers in front of him smiling while looking at their direction.

 

Ok, Junseo was starting to get annoyed. This was exactly why he hated taking the bus. He threw his attention outside but aside from his eyes looking at the direction of the window, nothing actually went into his sight. He was busy swearing in his mind about the whole situation.

 

As the bus went along the arranged route, some passengers boarded and some others alighted, including the couple who sat next to the Kim-or-Lee-or-Park. Junseo was still contemplating how he should wake that person up when his eyes caught something not far down the road. His apartment building!

 

Junseo turned around in big movements and stared at the person with a deep frown. How could he still be sleeping after Junseo moved around so much? Junseo nudged that person a little. No reaction. He then grabbed that person’s arms and gave it a small shook. Still nothing. Junseo was thinking whether he should just yell when he noticed the bus driving right past the bus stop near his apartment.

 

No one pressed the stop button and no one was at the bus stop.

 

Junseo’s heart sank. “Great,” he mumbled. “Now I’ve missed my stop.”

 

He turned to look at the still sleeping Kim-or-Lee-or-Park. “And it’s all _YOUR_ fault!”

 

It was a supposed to be a mumble. It’s just that Junseo did it as he stared angrily at the person beside him, and with an extreme stress on the word ‘your’.

 

Thanks to that, the Kim-or-Lee-or-Park groaned a little. And woke up.

 

Junseo stared unbelievably at the guy next to him. _I really should have just yelled!_ Junseo mumbled with his teeth clenched.

 

The Kim-or-Lee-or-Park blinked several times, trying to regroup his senses. Or whatever, Junseo was too fumed to care.

 

Apparently, some seconds later, that person realized what happened and kept apologizing towards Junseo who was already staring out the window with an annoyed look.

 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry,” he repeated.

 

“Nah, it’s ok,” Junseo finally answered after around the fifteenth apology. Well, what else could he do? Unleash all his anger and create a commotion? What good would that do?

 

“I’m really sorry,” he repeated. Again.

 

“Yeah, well.” Junseo stood up and pressed the stop button. “I need to get off the bus.”

 

“Oh? This is your stop? Ok.” The guy stood up and made way for Junseo to pass.

 

“No.” Junseo shook his head as he walked past him. “I missed my stop actually,” he added. On purpose.

 

“What?”

 

Junseo could hear the guy’s reaction as Junseo alighted the bus.

 

“Wait!”

 

Junseo turned around and saw the Kim-or-Lee-or-Park standing in front of the closed bus door, the bus moving again behind him.

 

“What are you doing?” Junseo could not hide his confused look.

 

“I- I just want to say sorry. I didn’t mean it. I-”

 

“Look.” Junseo stopped the guy’s words. “I said it’s fine. I just need to cross the road and take another bus. That’s all.” Junseo turned around and started walking towards the pedestrian crossing.

 

“But-”

 

“Stop following me! I said it’s ok.” Junseo turned around again as the person’s voice sounded nearer than expected. And yes, the Kim-or-Lee-or-Park rushed up towards Junseo. “You just… Go on your way.” Junseo gestured towards the bus stop where they had just left.

 

“Ok,” answered the guy. Awkwardness fleeted through the air as Junseo realized that the person probably was still half asleep. “Sorry,” he said again and walked back towards the bus stop.

 

Junseo sighed before going back on his way. He’s never going to take a bus ever again.

 

***

 

“Hyung!” Jinsung waved.

 

Junseo lifted his head from his phone and turned towards the direction Jinsung was waving at. His eyebrows lifted when he realized who was walking towards them. It’s the Kim-or-Lee-or-Park person from the other day! Junseo quickly took two steps backwards. Imagine the embarrassment.

 

Today, Jinsung dragged Junseo to watch Doyum’s team’s performance. Again. Well, Junseo had nothing to do and he totally forgot about the incident on the bus.

 

The charity performance at the mall had just ended. The dance team members had just finished their photo session with their fans. Yes, they had their own fanclub.

 

“You did amazing, Hyung!” Jinsung gave him a thumbs-up.

 

“I know you’re going to continue with Doyum did better.” The elder guy gave a wide smile.

 

“Of course!” Doyum who was right behind him commented. He swiftly pulled Jinsung towards him and put his hand around Jinsung’s shoulders. “Why would Jinsung praise you when I’m here?” Doyum played his eyebrows and looked at Jinsung with his signature wide smile.

 

Junseo was still quietly observing from the side as the Kim-or-Lee-or-Park gave a dry laugh. “Of course, since you’re his boyfriend. This competition’s not fair to begin with.”

 

“Oh really? Well, Junseo-Hyung would agree with Jinsung too. Right, Hyung?” Doyum turned towards Junseo who was standing quietly on the side.

 

Junseo looked at Doyum without any attempt to hide his astonishment. He frowned deeply and his expression said clearly “Why are you dragging me into this? I have nothing to do with this!”

 

“Hey! It’s you!”

 

Junseo’s head quickly turned towards Kim-or-Lee-or-Park who was, of course, looking straight at him.

 

“Y- Yeah.” An awkward laugh escaped Junseo’s mouth. “Hi.” His eyes fleeted as he tried to avoid direct eye contact.

 

“Hyung, you guys knew each other?” Jinsung asked with his usual high tone.

 

“NO!”

 

“Yes.”

 

Junseo and Kim-or-Lee-or-Park exchanged looks right after they voiced their different answers at the same time. The latter with his innocent vague pout and Junseo with his widened eyes and lifted eyebrows. Clearly the pretty boy was not happy with the other guy’s answer.

 

“Well,” the Kim-or-Lee-or-Park slowly shifted his attention to Jinsung and Doyum who were staring at both of them with curiosity shooting right out of their eyes. “Not exactly, actually.” He tried to change his answer and took a quick glance at Junseo right after.

 

“You guys are suspicious.” Doyum squinted his eyes. His eyeballs moved back and forth between the two in front of him.

 

“Anyone else who wants to take a picture with our mascot today?” The emcee’s voice echoed across the indoor area through the speakers installed near the stage. “Anyone?”

 

“ME! ME!” Jinsung jumped with his right hand raised up high. “Come on!” He dragged Doyum towards the stage where a person wearing a duck costume was standing.

 

“Well, that saved the day,” Junseo mumbled.

 

Junseo could feel that the person next to him took several awkward glances at himself before finally braving himself to talk. “I’m really sorry for the other day.”

 

Junseo looked at the Kim-or-Lee-or-Park for a second before turning his head towards the stage again. Now Jinsung was busy showing off his 101 poses at the camera. “It’s okay,” he said without taking his sight off the stage.

 

“I still feel bad. You missed your stop because of me, right? I’m terribly sorry. The exams and competition and my job took most of my sleep time and I just fell asleep right away.” He tried to explain.

 

“It’s fine, really.” Junseo’s answer was still as cold as ice which quickly blanketed both of them as silence fell upon them.

 

“Oh, Lee Seunghwan, by the way.” The Kim-or-Lee-or-Park, who was indeed a Lee, bowed a little as he introduced himself. That’s one way to break the ice.

 

“Junseo. Kim Junseo.” Junseo bowed in return.

 

***

 

The late October wind was still cold. Junseo looked outside the window and noticed quite a number of people pulling their coats tighter. Seemed like a gust of wind just blew past. How would Junseo know? He was all warm in the bus.

 

A smile formed on his face as he remembered what happened two years ago, on a night almost the same as this night. Then Junseo felt a light tap on his shoulder. He looked to his left and saw Seunghwan dozing off, with his head falling off Junseo’s shoulders.

 

A wide smile formed on Junseo’s face as he gently lifted Seunghwan’s head and leaned it against his shoulder. His face reddened as he felt Seunghwan tighten his grip in Junseo’s hand. Some seconds later, he could feel the elder’s steady breathing. He fell asleep.

 

Still smiling, Junseo turned his eyes to face the passing view outside the bus window. This time, his head leaning gently against Seunghwan’s. He knew that Seunghwan must be extremely tired, juggling his studies, part time work, dance group competitions. And also. Making time for Junseo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update to this work!  
> I had such a great time writing this I am considering turning this into a multichapter. Oh the butterflies in my stomach.  
> Please support 1the9 and JunHwan!  
> And Yumsung!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
